


Red and Blue

by CastleAndMurdock



Series: Star Wars Witch AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Awesome Mom Leia, Baby Kylo, Baby Rey, Ben is only eight years older than Rey, Good and Evil, Han is super dead, Jealousy, Magic, Magic-Users, Sabotage, Single Parents, Witch AU, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force Awakens Witch AU.</p><p>In which Leia Organa is a very powerful witch, who lives in a cottage in the woods with her young son. A baby is found on the doorstep, which brings good things and bad things with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

The witch knew from the instant she held the tiny orphan in her arms that she was destined for greatness. The newborn baby had been left on the doorstep one cold, grey autumn afternoon. Icy rain had been pouring down all day and the winds whipped red and orange leaves into the glass of the windows. It wasn't until a loud boom of thunder shook the cottage did the baby on the doorstep cry out. Ben had found her first. The little eight year old boy had been playing on the staircase when he heard the baby's cries. He at first thought it was an injured cat, and quickly ran down the steps and opened the front door to the rescue. Rain crashed down onto the ivy covered awning that shielded the porch from the storm. Ben hadn't expected to look down and find a baby, wrapped up in a tan blanket, crying it's eyes out in a basket. Ben called out for his mother as he picked up the basket by the handle and clumsily brought it inside. The wind slammed the door shut just as Ben had moved out of it's way.

"What was that?" Leia called, dropping the spoon she was using to stir their dinner over a fire as she ran towards the noise in concern. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her son holding a crying basket in his arms, a terrified look on his face. She dropped down to his level and reached into the basket, taking the baby in her arms. Oh yes, this child was destined for greatness.

"She was outside." Ben said, nervously wringing his hands. Leia pulled the blanket away from the little girl's face. Under her chin, in the blanket, Leia found a note.

_She's a monster, this is the only place for her, with other monsters._

Leia crushed the note into her hand, erupting it into flame that died away as quickly as it came. She wrapped both arms around the baby and took her into the kitchen, nodding ahead as a signal for Ben to follow. The little boy followed close behind his mother, leaving the basket behind. Leia sat down at the dining table and pulled the rain damp blanket away from the baby. The baby smiled, now able to look up and see Leia's face. Her smile lit up like a sunrise, a soft giggle followed as she raised up her hands to grab at her new mother's face. Ben stood on his knees beside the table, peeking over the edge at the happy little baby.

"What's her name?" he asked curiously. Leia smiled down at the beautiful ray of sunshine in her arms, she was so happy despite being out in the cold for who knows how long.

"Rey." she answered quietly. "Her name is Rey."

The first sign that the baby was magical came when she started to crawl. Rey would crawl all around the wooden cottage floors, carrying a rattle crafted for her by Leia, made out of seashells and filled with seeds and herbs. The herbs were pure, and they would cleanse her powers if they ever manifested, protecting her from dark forces that might corrupt her. Rey would carry her favorite toy with her everywhere she went. One day while Leia was cleaning plants to use for her potions, Rey crawled into the kitchen with her, rattle in hand. She was six months old exactly and sat up straight on the kitchen floor, craning her neck up to the counter tops. She could _just_ make out what it was that she wanted on those counter tops. The cookie jar, in the far left corner, so far out of her reach. With Leia's back turned, Rey shook the rattle towards the cookie jar. A pale blue light formed around the jar, as it slowly hovered from it's spot on the counter, to the baby on the floor. The jar dropped just in front of her, as her little baby hands grabbed at the lid. Leia turned around when she heard the lid hit the floor, and looked down to see little baby Rey, the rattle on the ground by the jar and a cookie in her mouth.

Starting at that young age, Leia began to train her, teaching her harmless spells, how to use oils and herbs, where constellations were and about the cycle of the moon. Her abilities resonated early on, and she quickly honed her craft, brightening the world in her pure blue light. Ben, on the other hand, had yet to show any signs of the craft. And while Leia loved both of her children dearly, much of her time was spent teaching Rey the ways of the Witch.

By the time Rey was five, she could conjure up little light fairies that would dance around in the shadows when she was scared of the dark at night. They would disappear the instant she fell asleep, content at last in the darkness. Ben was thirteen, and still had yet to show signs of any kind of magic at all. Rey would spend her evenings in the garden behind the cottage and play with the field mice that would wander up in search of food. She'd hold them while gazing up at the moon, telling them all about the current phase in the cycle it was in. Leia could not have been more proud of her daughter, which made Ben all the more resentful.

Ben would spend that summer slacking off in his studies, instead spending his time with his friend Hux in the forest, hitting things with rocks. Hux wasn't magical either, and Ben was just fine with that. While Rey got stronger, Ben became more distant. The first signs of there being something wrong came at dinner one night. Rey was happily chatting along about a charm she had learned. A mouse had gotten tangled in a piece of wire used to hold the crops up in the garden, and Rey had charmed the wire and was able to untangle the mouse without harm. Leia listened proudly as Rey relayed the story. Ben was only able to listen for so long, before a frustrated scream erupted from him, a blast of red light burst from him, and extinguished the flame of every candle in the room. Rey screamed in fear and jumped back, Leia's arm reached out and protectively wrapped around her. Ben stormed outside, knocking his chair over. A wave of fear washed over his mother, she knew exactly what was about to come, and she had to stop it.

She waited up all night for him to return, Rey asleep upstairs. When he came back, just after midnight, Leia confronted him.

"How long?" she asked. Ben shrugged.

"A month." he replied shortly.

"Has it always been red?" she asked, concern heavy in her voice. He nodded, unable to look up at her. "We have to do a cleansing spell-"

"No." he growled as he interrupted her. "They might go away."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." she replied. Ben shook his head.

"I'm not losing them, I'm finally special. Like _her_." he pointed up the stairs where Rey was fast asleep.

"But something is very wrong, there's a very big difference between the blue aura and the red, Ben." she pleaded. "Please, let me help. You might not lose the abilities, they might turn good."

"What if I don't want them to be good?" Ben suggested. Leia felt like her heart had been set ablaze and her son stood back to watch it burn.

"What would your father say?" she protested. Ben turned away and started to walk upstairs, pausing just a moment to answer her.

"Why would he care, he's dead."

"I can't lose you both." she whispered, but Ben was already gone.


	2. Red

Leia sat behind her daughter at the old dining table, braiding her long brown hair into sections. She carefully wove long strings of herbs into the strands, for Rey's protection. She was nineteen now, she was strong, she could protect herself. But anything her mother could do to aid her, it was worth a try. A stray tear dropped down Rey's face, as she thought about what she was going to do. This day was bound to come sooner or later, but Rey was not ready. She could feel the pull, the strange force that was drawing her to him. It was knocking down the door, but she did not want to answer; for it wasn't wise to mess around Death's Door.

"I don't want to hurt him." Rey whispered, breaking the silence after a long while of braiding. "He's my brother, I want him to come home." Leia pinned a braided bun to the upper back part of her head, a thin blue ribbon weaved through the braid, joining the herbs already there. "I'm...I'm afraid I might accidentally kill him, mother."

"You won't kill him. What ever happens is meant to be," her mother replied wearily. "I have no control over him anymore." A second bun was tied just under the first, the same long ribbon connected through it. "But I will be waiting by the door, for whoever walks through it." The ribbon wound its way into the third and final bun, at the back of her neck. It tied at the end to keep the strands in place.

"I want us both to come home. It's been so long since he's been in this house." Rey wept. "I was still a baby." Leia stood and walked in front of her daughter, taking her soft face into her hands. She looked into her eyes and smiled, a small but reassuring smile.

"You can't force him," she said quietly. "He's too much like his father, too stubborn." A small faint smile crossed over Rey's face, as she tried to remember a father she never knew, who had died long before she was even born, long before her real parents had given her away. "I want you both here, so badly. But I know that can't happen. Just please, be safe." Rey nodded as she held her mother close, making a silent promise that she wanted so badly to keep. As Rey moved towards the door, she picked up a tiny bag and threw its strap over her shoulder. She quickly walked outside, to avoid seeing her mother cry any more. She made her way up the hill, took one last look over her shoulder at the tiny cottage behind her, and took off into the night.

Rey walked for a full day. Over hills and across streams and rivers, through silent forests of tall, dark trees, their branches rattling with unseen wildlife. She was afraid to cross the dark forest alone, but she conjured up her fairies of bright blue light that guided her through to the other side. She felt the pull drawing her closer, it was much stronger now that she was out of the trees. The feeling had harpooned itself through her heart and mercilessly dragged her forward, dead set on leading her down the path ahead. The color drained from the sky as she got closer and closer, the blues and greens of the Earth dripped away behind the horizon, leaving only desolate, cold greys in their wake. The only color in the world was from the fallen red leaves, crunching under her feet as she continued on down her path. She wound through dead trees and puddles of muddy water that soaked into the decaying ground. Almost in a daze, Rey neared the end, so close to the finish. She approached a tall hill, strewn with dead grass, crushed into the dirt. She began to climb up, her heart pounding like a beating drum. She finally saw him, sitting at the top, his back to her. His ebony hair was longer than she remembered, as it hung down his neck. The pull turned into a fluttery feeling of familiarity, a sudden joy of being reunited with someone she had loved so dearly.

"Ben?" she cried. His head turned slightly to the side, not letting his face show. "I felt you calling me, I've come to take you home." He turned back to his original position.

"I don't go by that name anymore." he mumbled. His voice had startled her, it was so different than before, it was deeper, eclipsed with shade. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Rey shook her head.

"Then why did you call me?" she asked. "I came all this way for you, mother is so worried-"

"I brought you here so I could kill you." he interrupted, his head snapping back to the side, revealing its sharp profile. Rey jumped back. Something in his voice did not seem right, the crack on his last words. A lie. Kylo slowly stood and faced her. His eyes widened at her new appearance, but only for a moment. He was careful to hide his surprise from his little sister. "She loved you the most, and you're not even blood."

"Ben, I don't want to do this. I just want to go home."

"I should have let you freeze on the doorstep," he exclaimed. "She never would have known. I would still have a home."

"You _do_ have a home." Rey pleaded. "We can go back together, please Ben." He suddenly roared out in despair, his painful voice echoed throughout the darkened obscurity around them. He reached out to her, from his hand came a bolt of red that slammed into her shoulder. Rey fell backwards, stunned from the hit, as the scarlet sting of his attack screamed through her shoulder. Kylo walked closer and stood over her. She stared up at him, finally able to see the cold glare in his eyes. Rey quickly stood and backed away, bringing her hand up defensively in front of her, her other hand held tight over her stinging wound.

"Hit me." he commanded, circling around her as if she was his prey and he were the predator. She shook her head, letting the tears fall. Her refusal only angered him more, as he sent another flash of red flying towards her. She sent out a wave of blue light, blocking herself from taking the hit. The colors clashed into a bright violet explosion, quickly snuffed out into the air of the growing night. Kylo growled out, " _Hit! Me!_ " One more charge of red was hurled towards her, but Rey countered it with light, sending the charge of darkness hurtling back towards Kylo. It struck him in the head, a bloody trail cut across his face as the red glow disappeared into the air. He hit the ground hard, his back collided into the dead earth with a loud thump. Rey gasped in fear and stumbled over to him, standing over his body as the dull ache continued to ripple through her shoulder.

"Light always prevails over the darkness, Ben. You know that. It's what mother taught us. That's why you need to come home with me." Kylo closed his eyes, not able to look at her. Blood poured from his face, dripping down into the dry, decayed ground.

"I'm not going with you." he mumbled, his breath heavy.

"And I'm not going to kill you." Rey cried. "Is that what you wanted? Why you called me here?" He nodded slowly and a wrack of pain crashed into her chest.

"She always loved you most, I was a disappointment. I couldn't do what you could, I wasn't good like you. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster-"

"Monsters deserve to be _put down._ " he said, interrupting her. His dark eyes flashed open and he poured his soul out of them. "Put me down, little sister." Rey covered her mouth and cried. She shook her head again.

"No..." she sobbed in a strained whisper. "Let's just go home." His hand rose up to her, red glow encircled her wrists as he took her hands under control. He forced her blue light out, as much as he could manage, and brutally drew it back into him. The wind picked up, threatening to blow them off the hill. Rey screamed, still under his power, as her magic violently convulsed in the air, it reared back as it hitting her brother in the chest. The force of it blew her back, and she fell harshly onto the ground. Kylo screamed in agony as the assault tore through him, he hoped it was enough to finish the job, to kill the monster. And then everything suddenly stopped. It was as if time himself had torn through the murky darkness around them and paused them. The pain Kylo felt was gone, the sharp stinging in Rey's shoulder subsided. The howling winds had calmed, and the stormy nocturnal skies were clear. Rey scrambled up and threw herself beside her brother. He was unconscious, but he soon started to move. He weakly grabbed for her hand, which she eagerly gave him. His grip tightened, as he looked up into her eyes.

"Don't..." he said faintly, he sounded gravely disappointed. "Don't ever come looking for me again." The red glow circled around their hands and Rey blinked away from the brightness. When her eyes opened again, she was on the hill back home, the moon glowed a bright blue over her head. She confusedly turned around to look behind her. There was the little cottage, the interior was lit up with warm fireplace light. She held in the tears as she walked down the hill. She stood at the door, her hand hovering above the knob. Rey turned it and walked inside.


End file.
